BumbleBee?
by redtabpratt
Summary: 4 teenage girls fell through a portal a meets the transformers on accident the first thought is "Is that BumbleBee?"
1. chapter 1

Author Note:I DON'T own transformers but I do own MY female ocs.

First story, no beta, and my four ocs are more or less based on my friends, me, and the characters from the stories I wrote in middle school.

~~~~~~~~~MM-SS-GG-BS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MidNight's Point Of View

Well, today was supposed to be normal day at school, yet it's not. Do you know why it is not a normal day at school, well it a bit hard to explain, but we do not call falling through a portal, get attacked by giant robots that look like decepticons, and meeting/get help from ones who look like autobots normal. I guess I should start at the beginning since your probably confused. My name is MidNight Moon, and it begin when me and my three friends [who are Silver Star, Galaxy Gamer, and last but never least BlackHole Shooter] were walking to school from Galaxy's house when we fell into a portal of some sort and fell in a desert. Then some purple and silver

robots begin to ask if we were autobots' pets [I never seen BlackHole so scared in my life.] that was when the robots that looks like BumbleBee and Bulkhead came to our rescue I guess and took us through a thing that look a lot like the underground bridge and well here we are in an abandoned base of some sort. The tall who looks like Optimus Prime asked "BumbleBee, Bulkhead where were you?" The one who I'm now guessing is BumbleBee said something that sounded like Patrol found humans or something like that. Galaxy said "Hi I'm Galaxy, the one in deep blue and black is BlackHole, the one with the green necklace is Sliver, and the one who looks like a princess of darkness is MidNight. May I ask who are you?" "We are the autobots." the tall one says. I say/asks "D-d-d-does that mean he is BumbleBee, he's Bulkhead, that's Ratchet, she's Arcee and you are Optimus Prime?" "Yes we are." "Can you turn back to a car pleas than because MidNight looks scared?she doesn't like heights at all."


	2. 2 Two inscy

AN Disclaim still DON'T own transformers. 2 chapters in a day.Still in M.M.'s Pov

BumbleBee turned back in to a car and slowly I got out, Silver got out faster than me. Galaxy and BlackHole jump from BulkHead's shoulder."School will be out soon."Arcee said strange enough then she left with BumbleBee and Bulkhead.I am held by Silver who is held by Galaxy and BlackHole so we won't get separated from each other. "Please don't separate us?"we asked inscy with tears rolling down our faces. Optimus Prime said "We won't unless you fight." Galaxy thanked him. Then the big doors open and let the others robots in. Out/off of their car/motorcycle forms came three humans [two male and one female] "Girls they ar-" "Miko, Jack, and Rafael." "MidNight don't interpret when someone else is speaking." BlackHole scolded me. "Sorry Optimus Prime." "It's a pleasure to meet you three." we said inscy again "I'm Galaxy Gamer that's MidNight who named you off, BlackHole is the one scolded her, and the one who is holding MidNight is Sliver."

AN, PLEASE RR


	3. bb3

AN Disclaim still DON'T own transformer only my ocs MM'S POV [ an in the story] about expansion at the end

"Do you want any water?" I asked the three new humans [MidNight Moon, BlackHole Shooter, Galaxy Gamer are aliens] "No, but what are you wearing??" "I'm wearing my usual taria, a black with silver moons dress, my moon necklace, my star earrings, a black and dark purple backpack, butterfly with gems and gold as while as my gold bracelet , black flats with dark purple knee-high socks and dark purple shorts." "I'm wearing my green clover necklace, black and pink top, patchwork backpack, my black, purple and silver skirt with pink leggings and my white ankle socks with my tan flats." "Deep bule and black shirt as while as pants, backpack, and tennis shoes with black socks and my three gold bracelets." "I am dressed in my electric blue t-shirt, my demin pants, my white socks, my feather belt, my galaxy printed backpack, my light pink shoes with bows and sliver and gold ring." "Okay, how did you ge-" [Raf] "Fell through a portal thing." "Okay, you do know what you are?" [Jack] "Human." "Kâlna." "Sandaje." "Palnao" I said last.

A/N

MidNight's planet was destroy.

Galaxy's family didn't care about so she packed up and left.

BlackHole's step father tried to kill so she got feed up and went in search of the lost princess.


	4. bb 4

A/N Disclaimer : Still DON'T own transformer only my ocs MMS pov[ a/n in story ]

We are being shown to our rooms they only have cots, but it will do nicely for now. The one that I'm using is between the entrance of the hall and Sliver's, mine is also across from BlackHole's and Sliver's across Galaxy's. Time to decorate I guess. Never underestimate my abilities. "Who's hungry?" "I'm for sure." "Who's going to cook." "I have a grill and a lot of food." "Okay MidNight." We all had grilled cheese sandwichs for lunch. Ratchet ask how we made them and we said magic. This is surely weird especially about the portal thing. Oh well it's almost 10:58 pm. "Bedtime MidNight." "I'm not a child and I have stayed up later then 11:00 pm BlackHole." "Five," "Really?" "Four," "Why is she counting down?" "Three," "Fine. Night." "Good. Night." "Night." "Night." Six am how long did I sleep in for. "Hey girls, it's six am." No one came out. "Okay I'm going to do this the hard way." I got out three water bottles, to pour on the other girls. They are loud when they scream. We had eggs, beacon, and biscuits for breakfast.


End file.
